


Change the World

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Based on the Books [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Mirror Universe), Star Trek: The Next Generation Books
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, after the novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc returns from his trip to another universe and talks to Beverly about meeting the other her.An afterword for the book, Dark Mirror by Diane Duanne.





	Change the World

**Author's Note:**

> I finally read Dark Mirror by Diane Duanne, and this little tag was begging to be written.

_“Can a word or two spoken really change the world?”The ’lift stopped._

_“I don’t know,” Beverly said, looking affectionately at him. “Engage seems to do a pretty good job.” She kissed him on the cheek, raised her eyebrows at him, and went out. Jean-Luc Picard looked after her, and the turbolift doors shut on his smile._ –Diane Duanne, Dark Mirror

“Computer, open doors.”  The doors slid back open and Jean-Luc saw the back of Beverly’s skirt as she swished around a curve in the corridor towards her quarters.  He caught up to her in a few quick strides, and reached for her elbow.  She turned. “Beverly,”  he was breathless from rushing to catch up with her.  Beverly could only smile back and tuck her arm into his.  “Yes?”

“It was terribly rude of me not to escort you all the way back to your quarters.”  Her eyes glinted with mirth. “Was that the _only_ reason you came after me?”

“No,”  he said, bringing her hand up to his lip and gently kissing it.  “I didn’t tell you how lovely you looked.”  She grinned and gave him a once-over. “You don’t clean up too badly yourself.”  She paused as they reached her door. “Would you like to come in for a nightcap? Or a cup of tea?” 

“I think tea for me.  I fell asleep during _Die Fledermaus_.” 

“I noticed,” she grinned again as her door slid open and he followed her in. “You had a little speck of drool at the corner of her mouth.”  Jean-Luc shot her an indignant look. “I had no such thing!”  She laughed, and her laughter sounded like music to Jean-Luc’s ears after the Beverly Crusher he had encountered in the other universe. 

“Do you mind if I change first?  This dress is a little difficult to sit in.” 

“By all means.  I’ll get the tea if you’d like.”  She nodded, and turned towards her bedroom before walking back over. “Could you help me? Wesley was here to help me put this on, but he’s gone off somewhere with his friends for the night.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at that little tidbit of information and walked over to her.  “What do I need to do?”

“It’s the corset.  I need you to undo the stays and loosen it for me.” 

“I think I can do that.”  His hand was warm on her back and she trembled slightly under his fingers.  It was stupid, but this was the most intimate he had touched her in a long time, and it was only on her back.  She wondered what he would do if she just allowed the corset to fall open and turned around, but she decided perhaps that would shock him a little _too_ much.  He picked out the knot and grunted. “Wes sure knows how to tie a knot.”  He worked at it a bit more and the ends came undone in his fingers. “There, better?”  She nodded, and he threaded his fingers through the lacing and gently pried the lacing apart, revealing more of Beverly’s smooth back.  Jean-Luc fought against the urge to kiss her neck, but he patted her shoulder instead. “I hope that’s loose enough.” 

“Thank you.”  Beverly continued into her bedroom before Jean-Luc could see the blush that had crept up her face.

When she emerged a few minutes later, her hair was still piled on top of her head, but she had replaced the court dress with a simple brown and green dress.    Jean-Luc had set a teapot, cups, sugar bowl, and creamer pot on the small table by her sofa.  He passed her a cup with a smile. “Thanks.” 

Beverly curled up on the sofa and Jean-Luc sat down next to her, tugging free his tie.  He had already removed his dinner jacket and it was draped across the back of a chair.  He picked at the button of his collar. “Here, let me,”  Beverly reached over and unbuttoned the collar, a pink tinge staining her cheeks. He caught her hand before she lowered it and held it in his. “Thanks.”  Beverly studied his eyes for a minute and saw he looked troubled.

“Did you meet another me?”

“Hmm?” Jean-Luc had taken a sip of his tea and placed the cup back on the table. “In the other universe. Did you meet me?”

“Yes, I did.”  He searched for words to describe how he had felt, finding her in his bed, and then being told she was there because his counterpart had orchestrated it and not because they were in a loving relationship.  He took her hands once more and took a deep breath.

“You were in my bed.”  Beverly quirked an eyebrow at him. “Well, not my bed...his bed...the other me...and it wasn’t _you_...but it was you...I know, this doesn’t make a lot of sense.” 

“So, you came to bed and I was just there?  Were we married?”  He shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.  They called you...her...the Captain’s Woman. I gather it was some kind of status symbol as I was prepositioned by Troi to get rid of you for her.”  Beverly’s eyes bulged out. Her Deanna had no romantic feelings towards her Jean-Luc,  and she couldn’t imagine Deanna dating Jean-Luc just for the status of dating the Captain.  Jean-Luc cleared his throat and continued.

“ Jack...Jack had died in the same year he died here, but it hadn’t been an accident.  I.... _he_...sent Jack to his death so he could have you...her....and then orchestrated some kind of incident so their version of Starfleet would _give_ her to me...him...as if you were some kind of possession and not a person...”  He trailed off and gave her hands a squeeze.

“Wesley tried to kill me.”  Beverly looked up sharply. “What?”

“He thought I was the other me....Counsellor Troi...the other one...made it sound like I wanted him to try to kill me so I would have an excuse to have him executed.  Oh, Beverly,”  Jean-Luc’s eyes glistened with unshed tears.  “I would never...I mean, I love Wesley as if he was my own.” 

“I know you do.  You know he doesn’t blame you for Jack’s death.  I think he might have when he was younger, but the more you were around and in his life, the more he warmed up to you.”

“I just wanted to hold you...her...but I was expected to be brutal.  I think she expected me to be rough with her in bed.”  Beverly grinned slightly. “So, we’ve slept together?”

“Yes, though I suspect it might not have always been consensual. ” He cupped her cheek.  “I know it sounds silly, apologizing to you for something  a me who wasn’t me did to a you who wasn’t you, but...I want you to know that I would _never_ hurt you and _never_ force myself...on you,” he ended, lamely.  He looked down. “Though, I suppose I _have_ hurt you in the past...I’m sorry.”  Beverly patted his hand.

“It’s alright.” 

“So...are we okay?” 

“Jean-Luc, we were never _not_ ok.”  He nodded. “I’m sorry. I think I’m getting you and the other you confused.”  She grinned. “That’s ok. So did we...sleep together?” 

“No.  I, ah, sent her out of my bed.”  Beverly burst out into laughter. “Oh, Jean-Luc!” 

“Well, she was expecting _him_ and if I sleep with you, I want it to be with _you_ and not...” he blushed, realising what he said.  He quickly backpedalled. “I mean, I didn’t want to sleep with someone who wasn’t you but looked like...”  He shook his head.  “I don’t know what I’m saying.” 

“I do,”  Beverly softly spoke. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’re a gentleman.  I’m sure the other me appreciated it once she found out you weren’t...you.  But maybe she needed a little bit of tenderness.  It sounds like life is rough over there.” 

“When we left, I wished I could bring her with us...but what would I do with two Beverlys?”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “I’m sure you would have thought of something.”  He chuckled and chucked her on the chin. “Nope, one is enough for me.”

“Good.”  She leaned in close and Jean-Luc inhaled her scent.  “You smelled the same. The sheets smelled like you...her...after you left.  It made me miss you.”

“Me me or her me?” 

“You you.”  She smiled. “I’m here now.”

“You are.”  He reached up and tucked a tendril of her hair that had come loose behind her ear. He leaned close and Beverly closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss.  His lips met hers gently and he pulled the pins out of her hair so he could run his fingers through it.  Beverly deepened the kiss and when they broke apart, she smiled. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a _long_ time.” 

Jean-Luc chuckled and twined their fingers together. “Me too.”  And he kissed her again.


End file.
